The Crazy PokeManiac
by dash142
Summary: Find out what happens when Prof. Birch sends his son & his rival along with May to see what his old friend is up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Legend of the Crazy Poke-Maniac  
PG-13  
Horror, Action, (Not too much adventure though), Romance**

Two trainers were walking down a path in the very early morning. The sun had just started to rise. It was a 17 year old boy and a 15 year old boy. The 15 year old has snow white hair and wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with red stripes down the arms, and some on the front. He also had matching pants and shoes. The boy had emerald green eyes and on top of his head was his Pikachu, Sparks.  
The 17 year old had brown spiky hair, wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans underneath a white lab coat. He had hazel eyes and both boys were the same height. The older boy turned to the white haired kid and spoke.

"Hey Brandon, what do you think your dad wanted to see us for?"

"I don't know Zach but it sounded important, he did tell us to come immediately."

The boys reached Littleroot Town soon afterwards, and they went inside a building that had a sign outside it that read **"Professor Birch's Research Lab"**. As they walked in, they were greeted by a man in his early forties. He had brown hair that was sort of long and hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and brown shorts with tennis shoes over a white lab coat which had the sleeves rolled up. The man hugged Brandon, and shook hands with Zach.

"Good to see you son." He said to Brandon, "Same goes for you 'Professor' Elk" he added as he shook Zach's hand.

"So why did you call us here pops?" Brandon asked his dad

"Come and sit down, and I'll tell you." Prof. Birch said while walking to a table, "Get us some coffee, Jack!" he added to an assistant as he was walking.

The trio sat down at the table and Jack brought them some coffee, then Brandon's dad started to explain why he had called the two here.

"Recently, I got a letter from my brother Nicholas." The Professor said,

"You mean my uncle? The one you haven't heard from in forever?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen him since our days back at Blackthorn University, when I caught him running illegal experiments and illegal kinds of Pokemon fights. I turned him in of course, after he got out of prison, I never heard from him. I heard he was banned from ever becoming a Pokemon professor, and was given the title of 'Pokemon Maniac'. That was a bit before you were born so... 16 years ago."

"Woah, I didn't know the rest of your family was kind of weird too Brandon. I bet your uncle even has white hair like you." Zach said jokingly

"This is way beyond Brandon's weirdness" Birch said,

"Hey! I'm your son!" Brandon interjected, but he was ignored so he went back to drinking his coffee.

"But yes, he does have white hair and green eyes like him." Birch finished his sentence.

Zach laughed at that, and then drank some of his coffee. He asked the professor what the letter had said.

"Okay, I just got it this morning, here it is." Professor Birch said pulling out the paper and reading it to them.

It has been so long since I have last seen you dear brother. I would love it if you would drop by my Pokemon Clinic. It's just a little bit north of Odale town. Perhaps you could bring Brandon too as I have yet to meet my nephew, I'm sure he'd be interested in the clinic as well since he is a Birch after all. Turn up whenever,

"Why would your brother send you a letter inviting you to his Health Clinic after all this time?" Zach asked.  
"I don't know Zach," said Birch grimly. "But I have some very nasty ideas, which is why I sent for you two. You see I'm far too busy with my own research to go see Nicholas, I want you three to go to Nicholas's clinic on my behalf and find out what's going on there."

"Wait, you three? Who's the third guy?" Zach asked, just then someone slapped the back of his head.

"I'm a **girl** Zach Elk." It was a female's voice. Brandon and Zach turned around to see none other than May Maple, Brandon's neighbor and the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman. She was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a black stripe going down the middle witch had a zipper. She also wore small black shorts and black & orange tennis shoes. Instead of her usual red bandana, she wore a green one. She still wore her old black gloves though.

"Oh hey May, you got back from Kanto already? I see you dumped your boyfriend and that little annoying kid brother." Zach said to the teenage girl.

"Ash was NOT my boyfriend, and yes, Max is finally gone. He started his journey last week. He already has his first badge. Also, before you ask. No, I'm not going out with you either. I'm with Brandon now." May said to the Jr. Professor, and Brandon stuck his tongue out at Zach.

Brandon and Zach finished their coffee then the trio got ready to leave, when Professor Birch reminded them "Remember, be careful. It could be a trap." They nodded and then set out.

They walked out of the lab and towards Odale Town, Brandon and May were holding hands the whole way and Sparks was sleeping on top of Brandon's head. When Zach got tired of looking at everything around him, he decided to talk.

"So May, what Pokemon did you bring with you?" He asked the mildly experienced coordinator.

"Well, I brought Blaziken, Squirtle, Eevee, & Bulbasaur. What did you two bring?" May asked her traveling companions.

"I don't want to spoil it for you when you see them in action, but you've seen three of them before." Brandon said to his girlfriend, not wanting to spoil anything. May thought of what they were... it was so obvious, they were Munchlax, Pikachu, and Flygon.

"Same here May, except mine are even better than his." Zach said to her.

"What? No way are yours better!" Brandon said to his rival, and they started arguing as usual.

May & Sparks sighed; they were always like this as kids. Soon they reached Odale Town and walked through it, not having anything to do there. They soon reached a fork in the road and a sign that read: **"Nicholas Birch's Pokemon Clinic"** The sign pointed to the right, and so they went down the right path towards the clinic. As they got closer to the clinic, they noticed the number of wild Pokemon around it that they saw got smaller. The ones they did see didn't look very friendly either, and were dirty. May held onto Brandon's arm once they started seeing those kinds of Pokemon. Eventually they saw the Clinic, it was a huge square shaped building with at least two stories, and it was completely white. There seemed to be a small greenhouse on top of the Clinic as well as what looked to be like a field behind the Clinic. They walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

The door soon opened up and a man with snow white hair and emerald green eyes opened it. He also had a large mustache, and he wore a black suit and red tie underneath a white lab coat. He was about half a foot larger than Brandon & Zach. This man looked basically like an older version on Brandon.

"Ah! You must be my nephew, Brandon. I'm so glad to finally meet you m'boy! These must be your friend and girlfriend correct? Good, It's a pleasure seeing you too as well, come right in."

He shook hands with the three of them and let them inside. The place was surprisingly not as frightening as they thought it would be...

_**What will happen to our trio now that they have arrived at Nicholas's 'Pokemon Clinic'? Will they find out that he's up to his old ways, or has he had a change of heart? Find out next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crazy Poke-Maniac  
Chapter Two: A Break in?**

As Brandon, Sparks, May, and Zach entered the Clinic, Nicholas led them down a hall to a room with a sign on it that read "Break Room". The four of them went in and sat down at a table there. Brandon and May sat right next to each other, Nicholas sat opposite of them, and Zach sat on one of the free sides. Then Brandon's uncle started to talk,

"So, I hear you're a Pokemon trainer Brandon. You seem to be a natural at it as you won the Hoenn Championship on your first try." The Professor said to his nephew.

"Yeah, I guess so. I also beat the Battle Frontier and place in the top four in the Kanto Championship." Brandon told his uncle as he looked around the room. There were soda machines, snack machines, a fridge, and even a TV. He must have spent a lot on this place, not including the medical technology he must have as well.

"So what are your names?" Nicholas asked Zach and May.

"I'm May Maple, Norman's daughter. I'm a Pokemon coordinator. I started a year after Brandon did, so I've only been through two grand festivals. I'm about to go to Johto after I'm done visiting my parents." May had decided to go first and she introduced herself.

"Ah, so you're Norman's daughter. Are you going to become the gym leader when he retires?" The Professor asked her.

"No, that's my younger brother's job. He just started training to become a Pokemon trainer recently. I'm going to become a famous coordinator and travel all over." May informed Nicholas.

"Ah I see, and what about you young man?" The Professor said to Zach.

"I'm Zach Elk, I'm from Johto. I've been to just about every region there is so far. Recently I decided to start studying to become a Pokemon professor as well." Zach told the fellow professor.

"Good good, we need all the help we can get. I wish you luck on that. Now, let me give you all a tour." The Professor said as he stood up. The other rose as well, and they walked back into the hall way.

"So uncle, do you have any employees yet?" Brandon asked as they walked down the hall.

"Just two, they aren't here right now though but they'll be back by tomorrow. You will spend the night right?" The Professor asked his nephew.

"Well it is getting late, so I guess so." Brandon said to his uncle. May and Zach agreed to stay as well. As they got back to where they had entered, they went to the opposite hall way, then the tour began.

"Very good, now then this hall is for human inpatients. All the rooms have bed, a TV, and a button for room service. Moving on we have," The Professor explained as they turned a corner. "The hall for Pokemon inpatients, all of these rooms have poke block filled fridges and a TV along with a bed of course. Some of them have tiny pools as well." The Professor said as they moved down the hall.

The place was getting a little spooky now that it was dark outside, even though the lights were on in the building. They got to the end of the hall and they went through a door, on the other side was a huge room with chairs alongside the walls, another door at the other side of the room, and next to it was a window that was currently shut. On the other side of it was a little office.

"Through that door are the outpatient rooms. Nothing in those rooms except a desk and a bed of course. I think that's all for tonight as it's getting late. Why don't we all go to bed?" The Professor suggested to the group and they agreed. Then they walked back to the beginning of the inpatient hallway.

"Brandon and May, you can have room 108. Zach, you're in 109." The Professor told them.

"Great, I have to listen to doing who knows what while there together" Zach complained and May hit him.

"Sicko, only you would do something like that." May scolded him. Brandon just laughed at his rival.

"Well goodnight everyone. We'll finish the tour tonight, and you can meet my assistants maybe." The Professor bid them good night and went off to his room. They said good night to each other and went in their rooms.

"I guess he really did become a good person. So there shouldn't be anything to be scared about while we're here." Brandon said to May once they were in their room.

"Yeah I guess so, but this place still gives me the creeps. Let's hurry up and go to sleep." May replied to Brandon as she got into bed. Brandon agreed and got in bed as well with Sparks. Meanwhile….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Zach's room, he didn't quite trust the Professor like the others did. Once he was sure the Professor was asleep (seeing as the lights were all turned off.) he snuck out of his room. He headed for the stairs, and looked around once he was on the 2nd floor. There were two hall ways; both of them had signs on the walls next to them so Zach read them.

The one on the right said operating rooms. The left one said staff only. "I guess I'll take the left one." Zach said as he turned and walked down the hall on the left. He turned and went in the first door on the right…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back downstairs, Brandon and May heard a loud sound, like someone had broken a window or something. Brandon woke up Sparks and they sprung out of bed. The three of them quietly opened their door, and saw two figures had broken in through one of the windows in the entrance hall. May called out Eevee and told it to attack them. Brandon & Sparks did the same.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" May commanded. "Use Thunder Shock, Sparks!" Brandon told his Pokemon and the two fired their attacks. The Shadow Ball hit right next to one of them and the Thunder Shock hit one, he cried out in pain.

"Ouch! Stupid brats! Let's take care of them man. Go, Geochop!" The man who had gotten shocked sent out his Pokemon. It looked exactly like a Machop, but it was the same color as a Geodude. It was probably a rock/fighting type.

"All right then, here goes Sevbok!" The other man said, and he sent out a Pokemon that was shaped like an Arbok, but had the color and fangs of a Seviper. It was definitely a grass/poison type.

"What the heck are those?" Brandon pulled out his Pokedex, but it said it had no info on both Pokemon.

"You won't find these out in the wild kid. Our boss helped us make them. Now we're going to take all of this old man's stuff. Too bad we weren't expecting you, or we would have come with others," The first man replied, then gave his Geochop an order.

"Geochop, use Rock Throw on that little rat!" Then his partner gave a command. "Sevbok, use Poison Fang on the little fox!"

Geochop hurled a gigantic rock at Sparks, and Sevbok jumped at Eevee with his mouth wide open, poison dripping from its blood red fangs.

"Sparks, dodge with agility, then Volt Tackle the Sevbok thing! There's no way we're going to lose to people who run sick experiments like that on their Pokemon," Brandon told his Pikachu the rocks came hurling towards him. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball then follow up with a quick attack!" May told her fox Pokemon to counter.

Sparks dodged the rocks with ease, and then turned its attention to Sevbok. Eevee had stopped Sevbok's attack, and then sped at it with a powerful quick attack, hitting it and knocking it back. Sparks began to charge at Sevbok while glowing with electricity, and went to charge straight into the defenseless Sevbok.

"Use Rock Throw on that Pikachu, Geochop!" The first man had said. They were too far away for Brandon and May to see what they looked like, but they were wearing masks. The Geochop hurled a rock straight at Sparks and it hit him, preventing him from landing a critical hit on Sevbok.

"Sparks, are you okay?" Brandon asked his partner. Sparks has been flown back to Brandon when it got hit, but he just got up. "Chu…" He let out a growl to show he was okay, and then Brandon and May plotted their next moves.

"Alright, use Iron Tail on that Geochop Sparks!" Brandon said to Sparks and he ran at Geodude at top speed, dodging the rocks it was still throwing.

"Alright Eevee finish that snake with another Shadow Ball & Quick Attack combo!" May said to her Pokemon and Eevee powered up another purple like energy ball with its mouth and hurled it at the snake-like Pokemon.

"Counter the Iron Tail with Cross Chop!" The first man said to his Geochop. When Sparks came in with his tail glowing, Geochop lashed out at him with his fists. Sparks barely managed to beat the Geodude, but it did get slammed to the floor from the attack. It then got up shortly after, ready for more.

"Use your Dig attack to dodge that Shadow Ball, Sevbok!" The other man commanded, and his Sevbok tried to dig underground to avoid the hit, but it was too slow. The Shadow Ball hit its tail, causing it to stop its descent. Eevee followed up with a Quick Attack, knocking the slower Pokemon out. The man returned Sevbok to it's Pokeball and was about to use another when they heard a voice from behind them.

"What's all the commotion out here?" It was Professor Birch; he had heard the battle and had come down to see what it was.

"Oh no, we'd better scram." The first man said as he returned his Geochop. The evil duo soon fled the scene. May returned Eevee to its Pokeball and Sparks jumped on Brandon's head.

"Some people tried to break in, but we stopped them." Brandon said to his uncle once he had arrived at the scene.

"They broke in, who would even know about this place yet? You three and my brother are the only ones who know of this place," The Professor told the two. "Where's Zach at? Did he not wake up when he heard it?"

"I guess not. He must be a pretty sound sleeper. We'll tell him about it in the morning, good night again Uncle." Brandon bid him good night again and they went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Zach had entered what seemed to be a lab. There were lots of papers on DNA splicing. He looked around and saw a big chamber filled with green liquid, and what looked to be like a Pokemon inside it. He had a mask covering his mouth, and a tube was connected to it.

"Well it looks like Professor Birch was right. That sick freak…" Zach said as he looked at the encased specimen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, back in the Professor's room, he was talking on the phone. "Good work you two, now they don't expect a thing. You'd better actually beat them tomorrow though."

"No sweat Professor, now that we know what we're up against it'll be a cinch. Are your new specimens ready yet by the way?" It was one of the men from before who was talking to Nicholas.

"Yes, they should be awakening tonight. But don't worry, only if someone knows the right phrase will they come out of their chambers. Good night now." The Professor informed his two lackeys and then hung up and went to bed.

_It looks like the Professor was right about his brother, but what does he have in store for Brandon and his friends? Especially now that the others don't have a single suspicion of him anymore, except Zach that is._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mutated Horrors!**

Zach was standing in front of the chamber that contained some odd Pokemon; it was covered in a dark green liquid too so he couldn't tell what it looked like. "Only someone who was totally messed up in the _**head**_ would make something like this…" Zach said as he looked at it. Just then after he finished saying that, it opened up. A big purple Syther with red metallic claws that were dripping with poison and the green liquid that it was in stepped out of it and looked at Zach. The thing's eyes were completely red and it had no pupils. It was a mindless zombie currently that just wanted to hunt down its prey.

"Whoa, what is that thing? If I had to guess, I'd call it a…" Zach tried to think of a name for his opponent as nothing deserved to die before it had been given a name. He reached for his Pokeball containing his loyal Electivire and touched the little circle on it, releasing his electric Pokemon.

"Okay, I got it. Your name is Sycibok. (Sai - Se – Bok) Seeing as how you look like a cross between a Syther, Scizor, and an Arbok. Okay Electivire, lets put this thing out of its misery, use Thunder Punch!" Zach had finally found an appropriate name for the poor creature and just in time too. The Sycibok had leapt at him, his red, poison scythe like hands glowed but Electivire's Thunder Punch hit the mutated Pokemon before it got the chance to hit Zach. The Sycibok was sent flying into the chamber, breaking it. The creature was covered in even more green stuff now, and it seemed to have grown a little bigger. He leaped at Electivire now with the same attack that he tried using on Zach.

"Electivire, use Protect and then counter with Iron Tail!" Zach said to his Pokemon as it battled the monster. "Electi!" His Pokemon said as he obeyed his orders. A green barrier appeared around Electivire shielding it from the unknown attack. Then Electivire's two tails glowed and he jumped up and slammed them into the Sycibok which caused it to slam right into the floor making a dent in it and causing the Sycibok to faint.

"Alright, put it out of its misery Electivire, Fire Punch!" Zach commanded his electric Pokemon to kill the mutated Pokemon, and it did so. Electivire's fist became surrounded by a flame, and he slammed it into the Sycibok, leaving a huge burn mark where it had hit him.

"Nothing should survive that, it was a probably a grass, poison, steel type so it had the biggest weakness to fire that you could possibly imagine. Good job Electivire, I'm sure there are others like it in the other rooms but they won't pose a threat, plus you deserve a rest. That one only woke up after I said something to it so we'll tell Brandon and May in the morning, return." Zach thought aloud and he returned Electivire to his Pokeball. He then grabbed a test tube out of his lab coat and put some of the green liquid that had caused the Sycibok to grow in to it. He then snuck back to his room and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Brandon, May, & Zach woke up at the same time, it was still a little dark outside too. Zach quickly went over to May & Zach's room and knocked on it after he was sure the professor wasn't up yet. Brandon got up from a chair he was sitting in and went and opened the door sleepily.

"Waszit Zach?" Brandon said in slurred speech.

"Let me in and I'll tell you." Zach told him in a low voice. Brandon let Zach in and they sat down at the table with May and Sparks.

"Your not gonna believe what happened to me last night!" Zach started to tell them but Brandon cut in.

"Weren't you asleep, because if you weren't you should have heard those people who broke in last night too?"

"Someone broke in? I was off exploring this place, why don't you tell me what happened to you guys first?" Zach informed Brandon and then they told him what happened.

"They used unknown Pokemon? Last night some thing tried attacking me too, but Electivire took care of him. The thing that attacked me was in a chamber along with this stuff." Zach said as he pulled out the test tube containing the green substance.

"You were attacked by something? What was it?" Brandon and May asked their friend and he told them what had happened to him.

"No way, I can't believe he'd make those things!" Brandon said in disbelief after he found out that his Uncle had fused Pokemon hidden up stairs. May was too scared just from hearing about the creature to say anything though.

"Well believe me, it happened. We need to have a talk with your uncle." Zach said to his friends and they agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The three of them walked out of the room and down to Professor's room and they knock on the door and he answered.

"Oh, good morning ready to continue the tour?" Nicholas asked the trio cheerily but they didn't return the gesture. Zach showed him the test tube containing the green liquid and he asked what it was.

"Would you mind telling us what's in this test tube, Professor?" Zach asked him and he looked surprised.

"I have no idea what that is Zach, where did you find it?" He replied to their surprise.

"Don't play dumb with us. I found this upstairs in some lab, it was in a chamber along with some Pokemon that you spliced together." Zach told the Professor, and he finally spilled it.

"Alright, it's true. But it's not like you can stop me! I have the remote to awaken them all now, and I have one on me as well. Go, Mewcario!" The Professor slipped a Pokeball out of his sleeve, and threw it down, releasing a Pokemon shaped like a Lucario, only it was completely pink and it had a Mew tail. The spikes that would have been on it as well were gone. The Professor held up a remote control that had a button on it, and he pushed it.

"Now all of my creations are awake! I was going to ease you into the idea of joining me you three, but you just had to go snooping around. Soon Marko and Herman will be here too. There's no escape you three," The Professor said triumphantly as he watched the horror appear on their faces. "now use Pulse Bomb on them Mewcario!" Nicholas commanded his creation to attack the trainers.

"Get out of the way!" Brandon yelled as he pushed May and Zach to the ground with Sparks and himself.

"Use Thunder on that thing Sparks!" Brandon said to his Pikachu and it fired a bolt of lightning at Mewcario.

"Use Protect, Mewcario!" The Professor ordered the Lucario and Mew fusion and it blocked Spark's attack.

"This is going to take a really powerful Pokemon to take it down," Brandon said aloud as he reached for another Pokeball. Sparks jumped back on to his trainer's snowy looking white hair once he got the que that he was done. "I choose you, go Flygon!" Brandon threw a Pokeball up in the air and out came his light green, red eyed dragon ready to prove his strength. "Zach, take May and get out of here, I'll handle my Uncle." The white haired teen told his rival and then turned his attention to Mewcario after Zach had nodded and took off along with May.

"Start with Dragon Claw on him Flygon!" Brandon said to his trump card Pokemon. The dragon then took off at Mewcario with its claw's ready to shred it apart. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Zach and May ran to get out, they ran into Herman. He was the trainer with the Sevbok from last night, and he sent it out again. Herman was a tall man, he was about 6'4, and he was also pretty muscular. He had short brown hair and green eyes, and he was wearing a Team Rocket uniform.

"So, you're the other kid who came with them. I guess Brandon is facing the Professor right? Why don't you and I play until my partner gets here?" Herman challenged Zach to a battle and he accepted.

"All right then loser, I choose Houndoom!" Zach threw a Pokeball in the air and a black dog Pokemon with bones around its body appeared. Its mouth however was a reddish orange color and its ears were bones too that were curved towards its back.

"Start with a Poison Fang attack Sevbok!" Herman commanded and the black colored Arbok & Seviper mutation to attack the Houndoom. It opened its mouth wide exposing its two big red fangs that were dripping with poison.

"Torch that poor creature with Flamethrower, Houndoom." Zach calmly replied to Sevbok's attack. The stupid snake dove right into the flames and it was a direct hit but Sevbok hadn't fainted yet.

"Finish it with Flame Wheel before it gets back up." Zach told his canine like Pokemon and it obeyed, spitting out a flame in the shape of a wheel at the defenseless Pokemon before it had a chance to make its next move.

"Alright, there's no way you'll win against this one though. I just grabbed it from one of the chambers that the Professor opened. Go, Dark Charizard!" Herman hurled a Pokeball in the air and out came what seemed to be an ordinary shiny Charizard, except for one thing, it had completely red eyes and it seemed like something extremely evil had entered the area.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what's so special about this guy. I'll tell you, he was created completely from scratch, and was made to be an evil, killing machine. The ultimate monster you might say." Herman informed Zach who had looked a little confused.

"I see I'll have to use something stronger to take out this abomination, return Houndoom, you did a great job." Zach said as he recalled his dog Pokemon, and then enlarged another Pokeball he had retrieved from his lab coat. "Go, Garchomp!" Zach said as he threw the Pokeball into the air. A big blue land shark looking Pokemon appeared and he roared at Dark Charizard.

"That's right, take that thing down Garchomp. Start with a Dragon Rush!" Zach told his land shark Pokemon that he was looking at the right thing, and commanded him to attack the Dark Charizard. Garchomp ran towards the evil Charizard at unimaginable speeds with its arm's stretched out, making it look like a jet.

_The trio is in a tight spot now that the Poke-Maniac has released all of his mutated Pokemon on the Clinic. Will they escape with their lives? Brandon is currently battling his evil Uncle, and Zach is facing off against one of the crooks from last night but what about the other crook, and what will May do now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crazy Poke-Maniac  
Chapter Four: The End**

Back outside Nicholas's room, the battle between Mewcario and Flygon had begun. Flygon was able to hit Mewcario, but it hadn't done much. "Oh yeah that's right. A dragon type move would be pretty ineffective right? Let's try that again, use Flamethrower!" Brandon ordered his Flygon's next move, but the Poke-Maniac wasn't going to just let him attack.

"I don't think so, use Pulse Bomb on that dragon Mewcario!" The Professor said to his creation and it quickly charged up a ball of energy and hurled it at Flygon.

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast!" Brandon quickly replied to Mewcario's attack. Flygon flew out of the way and shot a giant blast of flames at Mewcario who tried to use Protect to shield itself, but it didn't work. Mewcario was blasted a ways back, but got back up using its psychic powers.

"Alright, use psychic on his Flygon!" The Professor said to his pink Lucario-like Pokemon. Mewcario closed its eyes and concentrated on Flygon, then a purple aura appeared around Flygon's entire body and Mewcario made him slam itself into the wall. Flygon soon managed to shake off the attack though and fired another flamethrower at his opponent. Mewcario jumped out of the way however and used Pulse Bomb, which hit Flygon, sending him back a bit.

"Try Fire blast again!" Brandon said to his injured dragon and it sent another blast of fire at Mewcario. Mewcario was hit but it quickly attacked right after that with a counter move, Flygon was knocked to the floor but it was able to get up after a struggle. Brandon tried his hardest to think of some way he could stop him from doing that, then he got an idea.

"Flygon, use your Sandstorm attack!" Brandon told his Pokemon and winked at it. Mewcario put down its guard, and then Flygon shot another Fire Blast at him!? It was a direct hit and sent Mewcario flying, but he teleported back to his position and then used another Pulse Bomb on him. Flygon was exhausted from firing two super powerful fire moves in such a short time though, and was hit which knocked him down again.

"Get up Flygon, you can do this!" Brandon and Sparks encouraged their friend and it rose up after a bit. "Use your Sandstorm!" Brandon told Flygon and it started to flap its wings, creating sand some how and then making it move around violently. Mewcario was not expecting this and had used Protect, that's when Brandon saw his opening.

"Use Fire Blast one more time!" Brandon told his green dragon and it obeyed. Somehow it had summoned up the energy for one more fire blast and he sent it at Mewcario.

"Use Protect again, quick!" Nicholas cried as he realized he had been tricked. Mewcario managed to use the move, but the blast when straight through it, sending him flying. "Use your Pulse Bomb!" The Poke-Maniac cried out as he saw his creation go flying.

Mewcario managed to summon up another Pulse Bomb and hurled it at the seriously exhausted Flygon. Mewcario crashed into the wall and fainted, and the Pulse Bomb hit the un-expecting Flygon, causing it to faint. The battle had been a tie and both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

Meanwhile, we'll rewind to the time as when this battle started, but instead at Zach's location…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach's Garchomp charged at the Dark Charizard and managed to hit him thanks to his amazing speed, and the Dark Charizard flinched. "Use Rock Tomb on it now!" Zach told his dragon Pokemon and it quickly encased the Dark Charizard in a tomb of rocks that slowly got smaller and smaller causing a good bit of damage to the evil Pokemon.

"Ha, that might work on a regular Charizard, but this one is much better and full of more hate, and hate equal power!" Herman started ranting on about how his Pokemon was stronger, and then he told Dark Charizard to stop fooling around. "Now break out of there and use Dark Fire Spin!" The evil dragon easily broke its tomb and sent a spiral of black flames at Garchomp.

"Use your Surf to stop the flames, and then rain dance!" Zach told his dragon Pokemon. Garchomp summoned up a big wave that washed away the flames and headed for Dark Charizard but it flew up and out of the way. Garchomp then started doing an odd dance, and rain started to fall in the building.

"Dive at him and use Seismic Toss!" Herman told his evil Pokemon and it flew at Garchomp and grabbed him, then he flew up into the air with the land shark Pokemon.

"Use your Dragon Pulse!" Zach told his Pokemon and it fired a supersonic dragon attack at Dark Charizard from point blank, causing him to let go, and Dark Charizard started to fall down with Garchomp. "Use Stone Edge on it to finish it!" Zach said as the Pokemon fell to the ground. Garchomp's right arm glowed, and he slammed it into the black Charizard. The Pokemon landed, and Garchomp got up. Zach put it back in the Pokeball thinking he had won, but he was wrong.

The Dark Charizard got up and started running at Zach, when a boulder went flying at it, crushing the pokemon's skull. Both trainers turned to see who it was and it was a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes who was wearing a police outfit. In front of him was Geochop, it had hurled the boulder at Herman's Pokemon, and he still had one left in his other hand just in case. Behind the blonde haired man were a couple of other police officers, Officer Jenny, and… Professor Birch?

"Marko, you're a cop? Aw crud, our plan is ruined! I'm out of here!" Herman said in disbelief when he saw them; he threw down a smoke grenade and ran off to tell Nicholas what had happened, leaving the Dark Charizard's body lying there on the ground as it was dead. Marko, Officer Jenny, and Professor Birch ran up to see if Zach and May were okay and the other police officers went to chase Herman and to destroy the remaining specimens.

"Are you two all right? Did I get here in time, what about the other kid?" Marko asked hastily as did the other two.

"Yeah, he's battling your brother Professor Birch," May replied to them and then turned to Marko. "What's up with you helping them out and now us?"

"Oh, I was an undercover agent. They could tell that Nicholas must have been going to plan something so they sent me. C'mon, let's go help Brandon." Marko explained to May & Zach and then the five of them ran to Brandon and Nicholas's location.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They reached where Brandon and his Uncle were just as Flygon and Mewcario had gotten knocked out. Brandon & Sparks turned to greet their saviors and talked to them.

"Boy am I glad you're here. Now we've got him cornered."

The Professor reached for a Pokeball and then saw Herman behind him. He had obviously taken a different path than the others and lost the officers. He spoke to the group that had him cornered.

"So, I see you were a spy Marko. Well know this; I will also have my revenge on you too, as well as my Brother along with his son and your friends. Until we meet again, farewell. The Poke-Maniac will be back!" Nicholas told them and then a large bird appeared from his Pokeball. It was blue all over except the tail and beak which retained their original color but other than that it seemed like an oversized Honchcrow. Nicholas and Herman jumped on to it.

"Use Ice Beam, Honcheon!" Nicholas told the Pokemon to freeze a wall in front of them, and it took off after blasting a hole through the ceilings with some Hyper Beams.

Brandon punched the ice wall in anger at not being able to stop his Uncle, put May put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Brandon, I'm sure you'll see him again some day." May reassured her white haired boyfriend.

"Do you think so?" Brandon asked after he thought about it.

"I'm certain you'll be seeing my brother again. He told me he'd get revenge on me all those years ago and he just tried it. He'll definitely be back son." This time it was Professor Birch who had spoken up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to really beat that Herman dude, and I'm sure he wants to beat me too." Zach said

The police finished destroying all of Nicholas's creations that he hadn't taken with him, and they went outside of the Clinic. The Police and Marko left, leaving Brandon, his dad, Zach, and May.

"Well, that was pretty freaky. I guess I'll see you all later, I'm off to Johto now." Zach told his friends as took out a Pokeball and threw it in the air, releasing a purple dinosaur-like Pokemon with wings, it was his Aerodactyl.

"Oh yeah that's right, your vacation from Blackthorn University is about to end right?" Professor Birch said to the brown spiky haired trainer and he nodded. Zach got on Aerodactyl and waved at his friends as he flew off.

"Yeah, I have to go to Johto too. I can't let Drew and the others get ahead of me. See you two later!" May said to Brandon and Professor Birch and she started to run off to her home.

"I guess that means we just broke up then because I'm going to the Orange Islands." Brandon said to himself and then he turned to his dad. "Hey, can you take Flygon for me? I need to get a head start too and he needs to get healed. I'll just take a boat to the Orange Islands. I'll call you when I need him okay dad?"

"No problem son, see you later!" Professor Birch called to his son after Brandon handed him Flygon's Pokeball. Brandon waved to his dad and then he & Sparks ran off to find a way to the Orange Islands.

As the group departed, they all thought of when the Poke-Maniac would strike again…  
----------------------------------


End file.
